


I’m gonna get the girl

by MalecHeline



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Dressing someone up for a date, F/F, F/F Kissing, Feelings laid out on the table, Fluff, Izzy likes Maia, Maia likes Izzy, Mutual Pining, Sometimes you just gotta take a risk, They'll figure it out, Wine, With a little help, a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecHeline/pseuds/MalecHeline
Summary: Maia and Izzy have had feelings for each other for years, but neither one of them ever said anything. But on the night where Maia has a date with someone else, will sparks finally fly? Will they finally realize what they want?





	I’m gonna get the girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for shwlw bingo event!! We are very excited!! I'm part of team green and this is the 'Best friends with mutual pining that's obvious to everyone but them' prompt.
> 
> TW// Alcohol: Clary and Izzy are drinking wine

“Soooo,” Aline began. “How did this happen?” she gestured between the two girls.

Maia rolled her eyes annoyed, but looked at Izzy nonetheless. Izzy’s cheeks were reddened, probably not out of shame, but because they both caught red-handed making out in the kitchen when to their friends they should’ve only been, just that… friends. Izzy’s lipstick was slightly smeared, but even so, she looked as beautiful as ever. Maia was about to open her mouth to explain some things when Alec started to chime in as well.

“Honestly I don’t even care,” he chuckled. “I’m just glad you got your head’s out of your asses.”

“What do you mean?” Izzy asked offended as she sat upright to stare her brother in the face. 

“Come on, Iz. You were too obvious not to want to jump each other’s bones,” he laughed.

Izzy’s mouthed dropped open dramatically, but Maia just chuckled in the corner of the couch. They were quite a pair, sitting together on the couch like they had been doing something they shouldn’t and were getting grounded.

“Please, big brother, like you didn’t have the hots for Magnus the minute he walked in.” Izzy sat back down, and crossed her arms over the other, with a foul face. Maia smirked and bumped their shoulders against each other which made her give in to a smile.

“No cute shit, right now. I want some details,” Aline said excitedly.

“Exactly, you wouldn’t leave me and Aline alone for two weeks after we started dating, so we deserve an explanation!” Helen said stern, but couldn’t help the smile when she looked at them both.

“Okay, so you remember last week when Maia had that date?”

***

“Why did you even ask for my help?” Izzy asked as she was laying some clothes she had ripped out of the closet on the bed.

“Cause this is something fancy, and I don’t do fancy that often,” Maia sighed as she looked over some of the clothes.

“You don’t have to change your look for him,” Izzy suggested. “Just cause he decided to take you somewhere fancy, doesn’t mean you have to change your appearance.”

Maia shook her head softly and walked closer to the bed, while Izzy went back into her closet looking for the fanciest shoes she could find, knowing Maia mostly had doc martens in her wardrobe.

“I don’t know, I thought going fancy for one night could be kind of fun. It’s just one night, right?” she asked as she absentmindedly looked Izzy up and down. Izzy looked always so good and… polished? Not the right word, probably, but she looked gorgeous.

“Could you try this on?” Izzy said as she all of the sudden stood in front of Maia with a beautiful red dress paired with high heels. Maia grabbed the dress and the shoes and went into the bathroom to change. The shoes were miraculously her size and the dress fit like a glove. It was a little shorter on her than it would be on Izzy, but it looked good if she had to judge it herself. She slowly opened the door and Izzy quickly looked up from the bed she was currently sitting on.

“Wow, look at you,” Izzy slipped out, without overthinking the words that came out of her mouth. She smiled softly and couldn’t stop looking at the dress. Red definitely was Maia’s color, the dress was slim and sat perfectly on her hips. Not too wide, not too small. Her dark skin was highlighted by the contrast of the pop of red. Izzy could write hundreds of sonnets about how beautiful the girl was in front of her, but she wouldn’t, couldn’t and shouldn’t. They were friends, just friends. Nothing more, at all….. Even though at times all Izzy could think about was Maia’s lips moving over her skin or how she wanted to press closer to her than ever before. But they were friends, just best friends.

“I look okay?” Maia asked, breaking Izzy out of her thoughts.

“You look beautiful, Maia,” Izzy softly said as she stood up. She walked over to her and pulled on some places of the dress. She didn’t dare to look into Maia’s eyes, knowing they were this close. Too scared she would see something differently than that she hoped. Eventually she finally did and smiled softly at her. Maia looked a little unsure, her eyes were twinkling and her lips were slightly parted. What Izzy wouldn’t do for…

She was getting off topic again, ‘pull it together’, she said in her mind. “You look beautiful in red.”

“Better than you?” Maia teased biting her lip softly.

“No one looks better than me,” she teased back with a wink. “But you come pretty darn close.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Maia muttered and walked over to the vanity. Izzy smiled as Maia finally appreciated herself.

“Do you want to wear a necklace?” Izzy asked holding the jewelry box up. 

“What do you have in mind?” Maia smiled. Izzy thoroughly looked through the box until she got what she wanted. It was a tiny necklace with two small charms of a moon and a star and a tiny white gem. It was one of her favorite pieces, it wasn’t too much, but still cute and lovely. She held it up for Maia, who looked intrigued. Izzy slowly walked over to Maia and held it out.

“That’s beautiful, Iz,” Maia sighed as she looked at it.

“Alec gave it to me when he was 16, he didn’t know what he should give me for my birthday, but finally found this shop that had all these beautiful necklaces and he picked this one out for me.”  
Maia smiled softly as she looked at it. “He’s such a softie,” she chuckled.

“Oh definitely.”

“You sure I can wear it?” she asked hesitantly, but Izzy just nodded enthusiastically. “Could you-” Maia began and gave the necklace to Izzy. She turned around and moved some of her hair out of her neck. Izzy hands were slightly shaking, but she put on the necklace nonetheless. She had the urge to lean down and kiss Maia’s neck softly where the necklace was lying, but she didn’t. Maia quickly turned around again, when she felt the necklace was put in place and almost directly looked into Izzy’s eyes. The room filled with tension and both girls didn’t do anything but stare at each other. Izzy’s eyes glanced quickly at Maia’s glossy lips, almost wanting to make a move. It had to mean something if Maia wouldn’t-

The doorbell rang and both were shaken out of the moment.

“That must be, uhh.. yeah”

“That must be your date,” Izzy smiled sadly.

“Yeah,” Maia whispered, grabbed her bag from the bed and walked towards the door.

“Maia?” Izzy asked.

“Yeah?”

She wanted to say something, to just admit it no matter what either felt, but she couldn’t. Never would’ve guessed that Isabelle Lightwood would be a coward, she thought to herself.

“Have fun,” she said instead. Maia smiled sweetly, but with doubt, nodded and walked out of the room.

\---

As they walked to the restaurant, Maia tried to listen to what the guy had to say. Emphasis on tried. Her mind was still with what had happened not that long ago. She was certain something was going to happen at some point a few years back, nothing ever did. And now… she had given up on it. Izzy clearly didn’t want a relationship and clearly didn’t have any feelings for her. At least that was what she thought until tonight. She could still feel the electric air that had filled the room when Izzy had glanced at her lips. She was about to go for it, risking everything their friendship meant to her, but then that stupid doorbell had to ring. It would be a lie for Maia to say that such things hadn’t happened between them at a certain time. Cause they did. A lot. But it still wasn’t anything more than friends, it seemed. Izzy had never reciprocated the feelings Maia felt for her, but had maybe something changed? Maia asked herself as she was guided towards the entrance of the restaurant. The guy seemed lovely, he was nice and spoke kindly. But when he moved his hand on her back slowly, thinking that was okay to do, Maia quickly shook him off.

“Please don’t do that.” He shied away, holding up his hands. It didn’t seem like a hostile move or like he was mocking her, but she still had her doubts. He smiled though and gestured where she should go with just his hands, which Maia appreciated a lot. They both sat down at the table, when he was probably expecting a wonderful date, she was just wondering when it would be over.

\---

“Why can’t you just admit to her that you like her?” Clary suggested as she put two big wine glasses on the table and held a wine bottle under her arm.

“She doesn’t feel for me what I feel for her,” Izzy sighed and like a petulant child threw herself dramatically on the couch, hiding her face in the pillow.

“You don’t know that,” Clary muttered with a high voice.

Izzy appeared from the pillow with a pout. “Yes I do!”

“No,” Clary shook her head. “You don’t!”

Izzy heavily sighed and pushed herself up to sit upright on the couch. “Okay then, Clary. How do you explain that nothing has ever happened to us before?”

Clary rolled her eyes, opened the wine bottle and poured two glasses. When she was done, she took a sip and crossed her legs on the sofa chair she was sitting on.

“1. I wouldn’t call cuddling, almost kissing, holding hands, sending each other cute texts, nothing. 2. Maia could be feeling the exact same as you do.”

“Give me some,” Izzy said while reaching for the bottle.

“No,” Clary said stern and slapped her hand away. “We drink like responsible adults, otherwise known as drinking out of a glass!”

“Fineee,” Izzy drawled out and settled for the glass.

“Izzy, seriously, why can’t you just admit it. I don’t know you like this.”

Izzy bit her lip nervously and stared into the red wine in her glass, moving it around a bit. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a minute, gathering her thoughts. “Cause this feels real,” she admitted. “What I feel right now, it doesn’t make sense. I get jealous when she’s out. I get butterflies when she’s around. I get flustered when she looks at me in that way, but what if she doesn’t feel the same. What if the only time I actually feel something for someone, she.... doesn’t?”

Clary’s eyes started to water a little and reached out to Izzy, intertwining their hands.

“Isn’t what you feel worth the risk?”

“I don’t know if it’s worth losing my best friend and getting heartbroken over.”

“Is not telling her worth _this_ pain?” Clary asked seriously as she gestured to Izzy.

“I’m not sure I should answer that.”

“I think that no matter what, you should go for it. Maia isn’t going to push you away, even if she didn’t feel something for you. I promise you that embarrassment you’d feel if she wouldn’t like you is no where near as satisfying as the freedom you’re gonna feel when it’s out in the world.”

“What if she likes the date?” Izzy asked with a small voice.

“Promise you, no person she’s ever gonna meet, would compete with you.” Izzy smiled, grabbed Clary’s hand again and kissed the back of it softly.

“So I should just go for it?”

“Definitely.” Finally Izzy smiled and drank some more of her wine. Yeah, she was gonna do it, maybe not right now, but definitely tomorrow.

\---

Maia stared at the text while she was walking the streets, hurrying over to the place she wanted to go.

**Clary**

_Whatever your feelings are, go for it, babe. Follow your heart, get the girl ;)_

21:48

The text made absolutely no sense whatsoever, but the minute she got it, she just had to get out there and race to someone else. The only person who she ever felt completely comfortable with, the only person that understood her more than she understood herself. She ran up the stairs of the building to an apartment she knew a little too well and knocked three times. When the door finally opened, there she stood: Isabelle Lightwood.

“Hi,” Maia sighed.

“What are you doing here? Your date didn’t work out?” Izzy asked.

“You could say that,” Maia breathed, walking inside of the apartment.

“Maia what happened?” Izzy said, her voice sounded slightly panicked.

“How long are we gonna pretend, Iz?” Maia asked as she turned around.

“What do you mean?”

“How long are we gonna pretend that there is nothing here? That we are just… platonic.”

“Wha-” Izzy stuttered.

“I got this text from Clary,” Maia held out her phone for Izzy to read and her eyes widened immediately.

“Maia I-”

“She’s right, I _should_ follow my heart. And guess what?”

“What?” Izzy whispered unsure.

“I’m gonna get the girl,” Maia smirked and moved forwards until she was standing right in front of Izzy. She softly cupped Izzy’s face after looking for any doubt. She smiled into her eyes as Izzy slowly nodded. Maia quickly pressed their lips together in an earthshattering kiss. Izzy’s hands landed on her hips pulling her closer and Maia’s fingers started toying with her hair. As they both slightly pulled back, they couldn’t help the smiles that overtook their faces.

“Finally,” Maia heard Izzy breathe.

***

“Okay, okay okay, we get it, you’re disgustingly cute,” Alec groaned as they both Maia and Izzy had looked completely smitten into each other’s eyes, but got a punch from Izzy in return.

“All jokes aside, we are all very happy for you guys,” Helen said.

“Yeah, it’s gonna be sooo much easier now to stand you guys as you won’t be moaning about each other all day,” Aline chuckled.

“Hey!” both Maia and Izzy said at the same time. They both looked at each other and smiled brightly.

“Okay, okay, we’ll stop. We are all very happy for you guys!” Alec said and squeezed his sister’s shoulder.

“The happiest!” Aline practically yelled as she winked at Izzy.

“We’re happy too,” Izzy said as she looked at Maia.

_Apparently taking a risk is sometimes worth it._

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please give me some kudos or comments ;)
> 
> Ps. I don't like the ending, so if you do, please boost my confidence it would be very much appreciated!


End file.
